1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a base seat structure for supporting a chip card or a smart car, in particular relates to an engagement of a carrier, a base frame and a retarding portion of a fastening frame applied to assist a tray utilized for loading a chip card in locating or generating movement.
2. Description of the Related Art
Applications of a substrate and an integrated circuit or a microprocessor aggregated in a center of the substrate of a chip card or a subscriber identity module (SIM) card, which are utilized to realize information transmission of communication network, are already known as conventional skills. Generally, the integrated circuit of such smart card is electronically connected to terminals of a connector or a socket when the smart card is plugged into the connector or the socket.
In conventional skills, types of smart cards capable of being manually plugged into connectors or sockets by an operator are also disclosed. Basically, in the structure design of such smart card, the smart card is limitedly pushed out of the connector or the socket from one end of the smart card by the operator, rather than allowing the operator to directly draw out the smart card in an insertion direction thereof. In otherwise structure designs, the users are allowed to manually push out a smart card from the surface thereof. Moreover, in some structure designs of conventional skills, a back cover which is additionally provided at a region parallel to a surface of a smart card is utilized to shield the smart card. That is to say, the smart card is allowed to be removed unless the back cover is opened by the operator.
In conventional skills, a structure of a drawer-type connector or socket assembled with a smart card is disclosed. Such drawer-type connector or socket structure is generally configured with a drawer-type machine frame and a tray, in which the machine frame has two sides formed with sliding slots, and the tray has lateral sides correspondingly engaged to the sliding slots of the machine frame, such that the tray can be plugged in an interior of the machine frame to form an assembly structure.
One topic related to structure designs and applications of such assembly of the smart card and the socket or connector shall be concerned is that the assembly of the machine-frame sliding slots and the tray lateral sides has an inferior stability, and the condition of the machine-frame sliding slots tended to be worn by the tray lateral sides in a normal use generally causes unsmoothness of push-assembling or drawing movement cooperatively executed by the tray and the machine frame, and certainly these conditions are not our expectations.
Representatively speaking, these reference data reveal the conditions of usage and structural design of the smart card and the connector (the socket) or combination components connected therewith. If the structure and above-described applications of the connector or the socket and the components connected therewith (e.g., the machine frame, the tray, etc.) can be properly redesigned and reconsidered, the use pattern and the application conditions of the connector or the socket and the components connected therewith can be advancedly altered, thus to be distinguished from conventional products and methods. For example, the following topics to the structure design of the connector or the socket and the components connected therewith at least shall be considered.
Firstly, the structure design of the connector or the socket shall provide the operator with direct push-press, push-away or automatic eject-away functions so that the chip card or the smart card can be conveniently removed or placed by the operator, thereby improving complicated operation in conventional skills and providing a use with a simple and convenient operation.
Secondly, the improper conditions in conventional skills shall be simultaneously improved, such as an inferior stability of the assembly of the machine-frame sliding slots and the tray lateral sides, and the machine-frame sliding slots tended to be worn by the tray lateral sides in a normal use to cause unsmoothness of push-assembling or drawing movement cooperatively executed by the tray and the machine frame.